


Art for "Hindsight of the Blind" by Cole

by penumbria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This art was created for the Hobbitstory Big Bang 2016 story "Hindsight of the Blind" by Cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Hindsight of the Blind" by Cole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight of the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946104) by [cole_lit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole_lit/pseuds/cole_lit). 



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit and make no money from this.
> 
> The Hobbitstory Big Bang can be found at: http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/


End file.
